Shadows in the Dawn
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Sequel to The Essence of Light and Shadow. Matthew Halliwell has spent the past eleven years as an only child, plagued by bizarre dreams that no one can explain. Even the Elders hold no insight into the visions that disrupt his slumber. Only after word
1. Chapter 1

Try, Try Again

A hush fell over the cavern as a group of demons entered. Many of those gathered grumbled disapprovingly under their breath as the upper elite of the Underworld took their places in the middle of the cavern. The Underworld had been in chaos and disarray for years after the Charmed Ones had defeated the Triad. It had briefly settled down when one of the Charmed One's sons had impregnated a young darklighter. The Darklighter's mother had been hell bent on raising the children, twins, in the art of evil. She had been struck down on the verge of success. Upon her vanquish, the upper level demons had seized the opportunity to begin to reorganize the manner in which the Underworld operated. It was these few elite that now governed the realm of demons with an iron fist.

"Silence," Zayd boomed. The cavern was dead silent.

"What is this about?" a demon in the back called.

"The time has come assert our power over the mortal world," Zayd answered.

"It would be suicide. The Halliwell Line grows stronger every passing day," a shape shifter cried.

In aggravation Kaasen sent a fireball hurtling at the disbeliever. Those standing close shared in their comrade's demise. Kaasen shifted his gaze around the whole of the cavern. Some demons bunched closer together while others moved to shield themselves in the niches in the walls.

"Does anyone else wish to question us?" he snarled. He was met with silence.

"We cannot accomplish this task easily or alone," Zayd continued once Kassen had settled down.

"We are going to have to resurrect a strong power," Sabien interjected.

"The Source?" a slender demon whose visage was completely dark purple asked.

"Zankou?" another suggested.

"Enough!" Kaasen shouted, again letting his temper flare up.

"We are going to resurrect the grandmother of the newest generation of the Halliwell Line," Sabien announced.

"Elza," several darklighters murmured immediately, their voices laced with fear. She had been formidable her in day.

"Upon her resurrection, you will treat her as your Queen. She will be quite…irritable," Zayd murmured with a snicker on his lips.

"Have preparations been started?" one of the darklighters inquired.

"That is none of your concern. No leave us!" Sabien ordered. The crowd assembled began to disappear by all manner of transport; orbing and shimmering. Once the elite were alone, Kaasen turned and stretched his hand out. A eerie blue light glowed around it and moments later the demonic Seer appeared.

"How may I serve you, my Lords?" she asked her voice hoarse and her body hunched with age.

"We require your guidance Seer," Sabien began, his voice almost kind. She nodded for him to continue.

"We are going to resurrect a powerful being and we desire to know the ideal time at which to perform the ceremony," he explained.

The Seer closed her eyes and fell instantly into a trance. Her body in its decrepit stage began to list side to side. Zayd moved to steady her but Sabien and Kaasen held him back.

"Do not disrupt her," Kaasen hissed.

Without the warning the Seer's eyes opened wide, her pupils constricting until there was almost no color to them. She let out a gasp as she regained control of her body.

"Tonight. It must be tonight, or else it will be too late," the Seer informed them, her aged form shaking from the effort.

"Go," Zayd commanded sharply and the Seer gratefully departed.

The trio turned to face each other. They hadn't anticipated the ceremony would have to be completed so quickly. They'd been so careful to follow all the charts to determine the perfect time to resurrect Elza.

"Let us not waste time," Zayd orated. He dismissed his colleagues and they went their separate ways to prepare for the ceremony.

As the moon began to rise into the night sky, the trio reconvened in the cavern. They proceeded with baited breath to lay out the ceremonial bones. Zayd walked the wide circle, adjusting the angle and position of the skulls, one at each point of the compass. Kaasen let out a slow breath as laid a crystal of dark jade in the center of the enclosure. He stepped back and caught his companions' gazes.

"Let us get started," he spoke, his voice disturbingly calm.

The three demons took their respective places around the circle, circumscribing it in a triangle. Each raised their hands to the center of the circle, and began to chant.

_Per universitas quod per tunc__  
__Nos dico super animus ut resurrectum__  
__Reverto in mens quod vultus_

As they chanted the spell over and over a bright light shot from each of their palms, meeting in the center of the circle. The beams intensified with each syllable. Suddenly the light made a sharp ninety degree angle towards the ground and the crystal burst into flame, slowly forming the shape of a figure. As the smoke died down, the figure of Elza became clear. Elza looked around her at the three demons.

"What is going on?" she snapped harshly.

"We require your aid and guidance my Queen," Zayd answered, offering his hand to her.

"How is that you were able to resurrect me?" she questioned as Kaasen disposed of the used artifacts.

"It took us many years, your Majesty," Sabien informed her. The trio led Elza away contented. Their plan would work. They had power now.

In the mortal world above, a young man stared out the window of his bedroom. He'd just awoken from yet another one of his nightmares. They had plagued him ever since he was five. It had started about a month or two after his twin brother, Jake, had killed himself. After a long two years, Matt's dreams were no longer filled with images of his brother dying. They'd been replaced by strange images and snippets of conversations. In every single dream he could swear he knew the voices but he could not place them with faces or names. Even after waking up, the answers never came to him. Presently the sixteen-year-old was contemplating his most recent dream.

_Matt recalled being blinded by a bright light. It happened every time and one would think he'd be used to it by now but it still startled him each night. His eyes never quite acclimated themselves to the brightness. He could see vague forms that he had determined over the years were people. The one on the left, slightly taller than its companion was saying something._

_"…it's almost time…" it said, sounding upset and fearful._

_"You knew it might…" the other voice, of a woman, said, her voice full of sadness._

_"…no choice in the matter," the male voice countered._

_"There is always a choice," Matt heard. It was the first entire sentence he'd heard in nearly eleven years._

_"Not this…need to," the other voice answered with determination._

_"Will they…?" the female voice queried almost skeptically._

_"They are the ones with no choice," her companion said as if with a smile of satisfaction in his voice._

Matt was jarred from his thoughts when the door to his room opened. He did not turn around and the entrant did not speak at first. The pair shared a long-established silence.

"Another dream?" Chris Halliwell, now thirty-one, asked his son.

"Yeah," Matt muttered, turning to face his father.

"I just wish I could figure out what they mean," he bemoaned.

"There's nothing in the Book and I've tried a vision quest but they haven't helped at all," he added sourly.

"I know. Well try to get some sleep alright?" Chris suggested.

"I'll try…doubt I'll have any degree of success though," Matt grumbled sullenly.

"Night," Chris called as he shut the door to his son's room.

Matt tossed himself atop the covers of his bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. He'd lost his mother, a woman he barely remembered. Not even his Dad's memories were enough. Grandma had forbidden him from trying to summon her. Matt had never been entirely sure why Piper had been so adamant about not summoning Kenzie. It was also really fucked up that the person he was closest to, the one who knew him better than he knew himself had felt it necessary to take his own life. It's not that Matt resented Jake's choice. He knew the ridicule his brother had endured because of what his powers labeled him ass. There had been several times when Matt found himself accidentally black orbing. Chris had explained that it was his mother's genes manifesting themselves. In those rare moments, Matt knew and truly felt his brother's pain. IN experiencing his mother's powers, Matt had drifted into deep melancholy, knowing that had Jake endured, he would have found a way to control his powers so that his whitelighter genes were stronger than the darklighter.

"Why can't you tell me what I'm supposed to do," Matt cried to the heavens. He often offered up this plea, never expecting an answer. What he was unaware of is, that this time, someone was there to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Double

The following morning came too quickly for Matt. He had just finally fallen back to sleep when a knock resounded on his door. Matt groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Unfortunately, that did not stop his father from entering the room.

"Matt come on. Get up," Chris ordered, orbing the shades up.

"I feel like shit," Matt called through the pillow.

"Do we have to go through this every morning?" Chris grumbled, pulling the pillow away from his son's head.

"Dad, seriously…I can just orb to school," Matt whined.

"We had an agreement, Matt," Chris retorted.

"Now get up," he concluded before exiting the room.

Begrudgingly, Matt dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He'd hoped a shower would at least wake him but it only proved to send him into a deeper state of tired. Twenty minutes later he appeared in the kitchen. His grandparents were seated at the kitchen table, sharing the morning paper and drinking coffee. His father was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dad?" Matt questioned through a yawn as he poured himself a glass of juice and picked up a couple of freshly baked chocolate chip muffins from the counter.

"He had to go in for an early meeting at work," Leo answered, giving his grandson a concerned look.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Not really. I can barely sleep anymore and yet Dad makes me get up. I should just get a tutor," Matt griped as he downed his muffins and juice.

"You'd better get going," Piper instructed, eyeing the clock.

"See you guys," Matt called tiredly as he grabbed his bag and car keys.

"I wish there was some way to help him," Leo murmured. Piper gave her husband a sympathetic look but they both knew there was no way they could help their grandson.

Above the mortal world, the Elders milled about anxiously. They had received word of a new power rising in the Underworld. They did not know much about the nature of the power, other than that its aim was to turn one of the Halliwells evil. They were presently trying to determine which family member was at risk.

"Whom would they be after?" one Elder questioned.

"It is uncertain. I do believe they would not attempt the Charmed Ones," another answered.

"No it would be one of their children," a third suggested.

"What about Piper and Leo's grandson," the second proposed.

"Why would they try to turn him?" the third questioned.

"Because he's part darklighter," a different voice answered. The Elders turned to see Jacob Halliwell appear.

"He's the son of a half whitelighter," the first Elder countered.

"His mother was half darklighter," Jake snapped.

"For supposedly knowing everything, you people are fucking clueless," the whitelighter spat.

"Look, you have no choice but to give Matt a whitelighter for protection. And I'm your whitelighter," he concluded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why should we send you?"

"Why? Because I can protect him and because he's my brother!" Jake shouted. How stupid could these people be?

"He has a point," a fourth Elder remarked, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"You think he could objectively protect a charge?" the second Elder scoffed.

"I have full faith in his abilities," the fourth answered.

"Fine," the other three grumbled.

"Thank you," Jake ground out before departing in a flurry of lights.

Matt stifled a yawn as he waited for the end of school bell to ring. He had fallen asleep in math that morning and had narrowly escaped detention for it. He was itching to get home and take a nap. He could barely contain himself when bell blared, releasing the students from yet another day of learning. Matt sprinted to his locker, exchanged the books he would need for homework and raced to his car. In a matter of minutes he was pulling into the driveway of Halliwell Manor. He all but leapt from the car and up the front steps.

"I'm home," he called as he tossed his bag in the front hall. He wandered into the living room to find his Dad bent over his laptop. Chris looked up at his son's entrance.

"How was school?" Chris asked the start of the usual exchange of questions.

"Kind of sucked…as usual," Matt muttered.

"I'm going to crash for a while," he added, cutting the conversation short.

"Alright. Make sure you're up by five fifteen for dinner," Chris replied, returning to his work.

Matt nodded vaguely and headed upstairs, falling asleep as soon as his body connected with the bed. Shortly after Matt resigned himself to a much needed nap, Melinda pulled up behind her nephew's car. With a sigh, she climbed the front steps and entered the house. She dropped her purse off on the kitchen table and wandered into the living room.

"Hey workaholic," she called, teasing her older brother.

"You're here early," Chris muttered, his gaze shifting between the screen before him and a pile of papers to his left.

"Came to tease my favorite brother," Melinda joked.

"Actually I told Mom I'd help make dinner," she commented.

"She's at the store I think," Chris responded, still focused on the spreadsheet he was compiling.

"Seriously, Chris, stop working. You're making me sick," Melinda snapped.

"I have to have this done for Monday," he muttered, orbing the next page to the top of the pile.

"It's Tuesday. You have plenty of time," she retorted.

"Where's Matt?" she asked suddenly.

"Sleeping. Had a rough night last night," Chris answered, saving the file and closing his computer.

"Happy?" he grumbled at his baby sister, even though she was 29.

"Thank you. Still having those weird dreams?" Melinda queried.

"Yes. We've tried everything we can think of but nothing's worked. I feel like such the bad guy in the morning, getting up when I know he's probably had only one or two hours of sleep," Chris explained.

"At least he can nap in the afternoons," she said with a shrug.

"Hello?" Piper called, interrupting their conversation.

"In here, Mom," Melinda answered.

"Good you're here. Let's get going," Piper ordered and Melinda was dragged into the kitchen to help, well watch really, while her mother did all the cooking. It was really more time for them to gossip without the male contingent of the family around. They knew better than to be in the kitchen when Piper was cooking.

An hour later, Matt came downstairs, looking slightly refreshed. The circles under his eyes weren't as noticeable. Wordlessly he set about setting the table. Leo arrived home shortly thereafter and the family of five sat down to a delicious dinner.

"Can you pass the salt, Matt?" Melinda asked to which she received no response.

"Matt," Chris called, snapping his fingers in front of his son's face.

"Huh?"

"Your aunt needs the salt," Chris repeated. Matt slid the salt across the table.

They fell into silence for the rest of the meal. Dessert followed; strawberries and cream, ice cream and apple pie. Piper had fallen in love with dessert in years past. Matt picked at his piece of pie absently. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. He felt really different when he'd woken up for dinner but he couldn't explain in words how exactly it felt. As he and Leo set to cleaning the dishes there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Melinda announced before pulling open the front door. She stared blankly at the person standing there.

"Matt?" she asked.

"What are you doing outside?" she continued.

"You were just in the kitchen and…you weren't wearing those clothes," she finished, looking extremely confused.

"Um, Aunt Melinda…I'm not Matt," Jake answered with a smile.

Before he even heard voice, Matt felt a strange tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He had to grip the sink so he didn't fall down.

"Matt…what's the matter?" Leo asked, concerned.

"I…don't know," Matt answered as the tingling subsided. He had the urge to go see who was at the door. When he got there, his jaw dropped.

"Do you know him?" Melinda questioned, not taking her eyes off of Jake.

"Dad!" Matt yelled. Chris orbed in immediately. His jaw hit the floor.

"Please tell me this some new astral projection power I don't know about," Chris murmured.

"No, he doesn't have any new powers, Dad," Jake said with a smile.

"Jake," Chris and Matt spoke in unison. He nodded, crossing the threshold.

"How?" Chris asked, still in awe.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll fill you in sometime Dad," Jake promised, hugging his father.

"Who's---?" Piper began but stopped.

"It can't be," she gasped.

"Hi Grandma," Jake called, moving to embrace her as well. He then squeezed his aunt and Grandfather tightly before turning to face his brother.

"Hey bro," Jake said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. I…it's really you," Matt rasped, pulling his brother to him.

"This is unreal," he whispered.

"It will all make sense, I promise," Jake answered, holding his twin out at arms length.

"Don't think I'm being rude but Matt and I are like way overdo for some brotherly bonding," Jake addressed the family assembled before leading his brother upstairs to Matt's room. Once the boy's were out of sight, Piper rushed to the kitchen and began dialing every member of the family.

"Jake's back," she kept saying, still not believing her own eyes.

In response the entire family arrived in the manner in which they traveled to see the spectacle that Piper had told them of.

"He's really back?" Paige asked.

"It's a miracle," Chris sniffed, wiping at his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Weaver

Jake closed the bedroom door behind him and watched as his brother sat down. Matt let out a slow breath as he rand his hands through his hair. Silently, Matt looked up at his brother and smiled.

"This is fucked up," Matt snickered, laughing.

"That's the kind of 'hello' I get from the guy that I share DNA with," Jake chortled back, moving to sit beside his twin.

"It's not every day your dead brother shows up at the front door," Matt muttered, wrapping his arms about him to ward off a sudden chill that only he felt.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Nothing…just…you and this room…brings back memories," his mirror image answered. Jake just nodded.

Both brothers closed their eyes and relived that fateful day, eleven years ago. But they did not relive it as two separate beings. Subconsciously they had taken the other's hand and were reliving the moment in a distorted single version.

_Five-year-old Jake faced the mirror in the bedroom and raised his hand. Instead of mimicking the gesture his reflection just stared back. It did not deter Jake in the slightest. He seemed not to notice his reflection's inactivity. The lightening bolt shot from Jake's hand and collided with the mirror and bounced back to the sender. Jake collapsed to the floor without so much as a sound. As soon as the boy's small frame it the ground his reflection began to scream in pain and then disappeared._

Matt was the first to open his eyes and gasp for air. His throat felt dry and his lungs ached as if he'd been deprived of oxygen. His eyes met his brother who was suffering much the same way. Jake was the first to speak after they'd caught their breath.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much," he apologized.

"You didn't feel a damn thing and here I am crying like I just got hit by a bus," Matt snapped.

"I didn't it would hurt you that much," Jake muttered again.

"Let's not do that again, ok?" Matt asked.

"Agreed," Jake said with a nod.

"You know, for months, I was scared to sleep in here. Dad had to sleep in here with me," Matt admitted.

"You didn't have to be scared. You were safe," Jake murmured, wrapping an arm around his brother.

"I would wake up screaming at night from nightmares of watching you die…over and over again," he continued.

"I was there Matt. I know, I saw the pain you felt," Jake whispered.

"And then the nightmares gave way to bizarre dreams that no one could explain," Matt shifted gears.

Jake started to open his mouth to explain but he decided he'd let his brother talk some more. The whitelighter didn't want his brother to feel as though he knew everything about Matt's past…even though it was the case. Downstairs the rest of the family was milling about anxious to see Jake in the flesh.

"What are you they doing up there?" Paige protested, growing antsy.

"Bonding…just relax Aunt Paige," Chris replied.

"How can you be so calm about this? You're dead son just shows up on the door step," Paige railed, beginning to pace.

"Sweetheart, just calm down," Henry murmured, pulling her to him.

Chris excused himself from the group and wandered into the kitchen. Melinda and Wyatt were seated at the table, staring at empty wine glasses. He joined them, pouring himself some wine.

"How are you doing Mel?" Chris addressed his baby sister.

"Alright…just a bit of a shock on the nerves," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Why do you think he's back?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Piper interjected, bringing empty glasses in from the sun room.

"I'm just glad he's here. Maybe Matt will stop feeling so abandoned," Chris muttered.

"You think it hit him that hard?" Wyatt mused.

"I know it did, Wyatt. They're identical and they're the closest twins I've ever seen. I swear when they were little, they were not two kids. They acted as one being," Chris remarked. Back in the room, the brother's were continuing their conversation.

"What kind of dreams?" Jake was asking.

"It's really hard to explain. There were people, but I could never see them," he began.

"There was this really bright light, blinding really and my eyes never fully adjusted," he added.

"What else?" his brother pressed.

"Voices. There were two of them, a male and a female. And I'm not sure but I think the male was young when they started. His voice is deeper now," Matt replied after a moment's pause for thought. Matt opened his mouth to continue but by his brother's expression knew he should stay quiet.

"There is something you need to know," Jake began, after taking a deep breath. Matt looked at him expectantly.

"Those dreams, I know all about them," he continued.

"How?" Matt interrupted.

"What you saw, was me…and Mom," Jake replied. Matt stared in disbelief.

"I knew how much my dying had hurt you. And it tore me up to know we'd never share our childhood. So at night, when you were asleep, I showed you how I lived. You thought you knew the voices but couldn't place them" he continued and his twin nodded.

"Deep in your subconscious you knew who we were but you could never remember," the whitelighter informed his charge.

"Why couldn't I remember? Why couldn't you just reveal yourself to me? Was there some fucked up rule that you couldn't?" Matt pressed.

"No, no rule. I just wanted you remember them and not think it was you. It was very possible you know, Jake answered, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"I guess you're right. So, now that you're…here. Will they stop?" Can I actually get a full night's sleep?" Matt asked, looking desperately hopeful.

"Yes. I didn't mean to make you an insomniac. I just wanted to be a part of your life in the only way I knew how," Jake concluded.

"Thanks bro," Matt murmured, pulling his brother into a fierce bear hug. With a jingle Jake disappeared in blue and white orbs to get out of the embrace.

"No need to kill me over it," he joked.

"Dude you regular orbed!" Matt exclaimed and with that was sprinting down the stairs.

"Dad! Grandma!" he shouted, arousing the whole family's attention.

"What? What's wrong?" Chris asked, looking nervous.

"Nothing's wrong Dad. Matt just freaked out," Jake said, coming into view.

"Then why are you freaking out, Matt?" Chris addressed his first-born son.

"Jake…just regular orbed," Matt managed to get out.

"You're joking," Phoebe muttered, looking stunned.

"What…you want a show or something?" Jake grumbled, disappearing in a flurry of blue and white, only to appear behind Wyatt.

"How?" a chorus of voiced rang out as they all stared at Jake for answered.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to tell you all what's going on," Jake spoke.

"Well…we're listening," Piper retorted, arms crossed over her chest.

"The Elders sent me," he began and received several grimaces from his great aunts and grandmother.

"They sent me to be Matt's whitelighter," he continued.

"Why does he need a whitelighter? He's got a family of them," Leo remarked.

"That's true Grandpa. But it was imperative that he one specially assigned to him," Jake answered.

"I had to twist some arms to get the gig but luckily I have a few friends on the inside," he said nonchalantly.

"So why do I need a whitelighter, dude?" Matt questioned.

"There's some new demonic power on the rise and the Elders think it might come after you because of…well what mom was," he said, averting his gaze from his brother and father.

"But I'm not like…" Matt trailed off.

"Just because it's not active, doesn't mean whoever is coming to power can't try and change that," Jake stated matter-of-factly.

"Do the Elders know who this power is?" Chris interjected.

"No. Just that it's rising and it's going to try to take out someone in the family and the Elder's are bidding in favor of my beloved twin. And I couldn't let that happen," he finished, looking very determined.

"Well we're glad you're here," Wyatt said, smiling up at his nephew.

"Uncle Wyatt…you know you're only saying that because my orbs aren't black," Jake spat.

"Well partly but I mean you're family. I was seventeen when you two came along. But I've set my prejudices aside," the thirty-three-year-old answered.

"Good to know," Jake murmured mostly to himself.

The family lapsed into silence. Only when Chris cleared his throat did anyone make eye contact with the family member nearest them.

"I just want to say it's a blessing to have both of my boys with us right now," he proclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes. Matt and Jake both embraced their father.

"There's another reason I fought so hard to be assigned as Matt's whitelighter," Jake announced.

"I fit in. I can be with my family without feeling like the outsider looking in," he said, having to wipe tears from his won eyes.

"Dad, Matt…there's something I need to show you upstairs," he muttered and led his sibling and father towards the stairs, the latter two exchanging a curious look before disappearing from view.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Familiar Faces

Three sets of footsteps resounded on the old stairs leading up to the attic as Jake led his brother and father up. Once they reached the top he closed the door to the attic and let out a deep breath.

"What's going on? What do you have to show us?" Chris asked, eying his son concernedly.

"There's just someone that you guys need to talk to," Jake answered before turning to face the center of the room.

He raised his right hand and 5 white candles orbed into place at the five points of the pentacle. Another wave of his hand incense was burning, sage beside it. Jake opened his mouth to speak but turned to his family.

"Go ahead," Chris urged.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide_," Jake spoke. Immediately a figure began to from within confines of the candles.

The figure solidified, as much as a ghost can, to reveal Kenzie. She stared first at Jake, her eyes begging the question 'what am I doing here?'. He just gave her a smile before offering his hand to her. She took it and became solid.

"Kenzie," Chris murmured, rushing forward to embrace her.

"Hi," she whispered back, having to stand on her toes to reach his ear.

"Mom?" Matt called tentatively.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, moving to wrap her arms around her first-born son.

"God, you've grown," she added, holding him out at arms length.

"Mom…he and I look the same. It's like looking in a mirror," Jake retorted dryly.

"Just because I've…well never mind," Kenzie countered.

"This is who you wanted us to talk to?" Chris questioned of Jake who nodded.

"So why can he summon you and yet Grandma flips a shit every time I want to?" Matt questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Because she thought we weren't over her death," Chris answered the sixteen-year-old.

"Your mom hasn't lost her sense of having to have control," Kenzie joked.

"No…she hasn't," Chris repeated with a sigh.

"Well I'm here. So let's talk," Kenzie transitioned, sitting down on the old couch from the living room. Jake, Chris and Matt sat around her on the couch.

"I've missed you," Chris murmured, taking her hand in his.

"I know you have. I've missed you too. Thank you for vanquishing my mother. She really deserved it," she replied with a half smile. The twins shared a confused look but let it slide.

"It was the least I could do," Chris spoke, blushing slightly.

"So how've you been? I'm sure being dead hasn't been all that fun," he commented.

"Well, I've coped. It's been sixteen years, Chris," she began.

"I guess you could say I was lucky. I got to spend most of it watching both of my children grow up into fine young men," she continued, smiling at Jake and Matt.

"But…Jake died," Matt interjected.

"I know. I got to watch him grow up right with me. I only wish I'd had that chance with you. I had to watch from afar," she murmured, running a hand through Matt's hair.

"The dreams," Matt murmured suddenly in understanding.

"I take it your brother explained them to you then," she affirmed.

"What? What about the dreams?" Chris exclaimed.

"Jake was the one behind them. It was his way of keeping me involved in his life," Matt explained.

"And the Elders couldn't have figured that out?" Chris railed.

"They aren't the brightest bulbs," Kenzie answered.

"You can say that again," Jake agreed, laughing.

"Well, now that you're here. The dreams will stop?" Chris asked, addressing Jake.

"Yes," a chorus of voices answered him.

"Thank God," he gasped.

"I love you all but he is not fun in the morning with only an hour of sleep," Chris remarked, pointing in Matt's direction.

"I'm glad they're going to b e gone. I mean, yeah it was kind of interesting but what the fuck was up with only hearing partial sentences?" Matt exclaimed.

"Well he was young and didn't have a real handle on it yet. We sort of faded in and out," Kenzie explained.

As the family of four continued to talk upstairs, the rest of the family once more grew restless. Piper was heading towards the stairs when Phoebe stopped her.

"Maybe we shouldn't intrude," she suggested to her older sister.

"They've been up there forever. I deserve to spend time with my dead grandson too," Piper argued.

"He's not technically dead," Leo called from the kitchen.

"I'm going in," she muttered and ran up the stairs, leaving Phoebe to stare after her.

Piper came to the closed door and stopped. There were voices coming fro the other side and without thinking she threw open the door. The sight before her caught her off guard. Sitting on the couch, squeezed tightly together were Matt, Jake, Chris and Kenzie. Without a word Piper fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Chris shouted, maneuvering off the couch and rushed to his mother. Matt and Jake followed suit. Kenzie stayed where she was. Chris shook Piper lightly.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked as she came to.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things and that your dead girlfriend is not sitting on that couch," were the first words out of Piper's mouth.

"Hi," Kenzie said with a small wave. Matt and Jake gingerly pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, who summoned her?" Piper asked, turning on Matt and Chris.

"I did, Grandma," Jake answered.

"Oh," was all she said in response. Kenzie got up and joined the group of four.

"Blame Mr. Whitelighter for my appearance," she said, hugging Piper.

"It's just, first Jake and now you. It's just kind of emotional," Piper mumbled.

"Let's go downstairs, Mom," Chris urged and led her down the wooden steps. By now a crowd, how sad it was that the Halliwell family could actually constitute a crowd, had formed at the bottom of the stairs. Leo, Henry and Coop had to catch several family members before they too hit the floor in shock.

"Hi everyone," Kenzie greeted the group as they reached the bottom stair.

In the Underworld, Elza stormed about, Sabien, Kaasen and Zayd on her heels. She was fuming that they had not yet told her why she had been brought back. Zayd moved in front of her, stopping her.

"My Queen, let us explain," he began. Her eyes radiated hatred at the demon but allowed him to speak.

"We are going to kidnap one of the Halliwells. One of their own on our side will ensure us...you complete reign. They'd dare not harm one of their own," Sabien interjected.

"Which one?" Elza spat.

"The grandson. The half whitelighter," Kassen informed her.

"My grandson?" she asked, seeming interested all of a sudden. All three demons nodded in the affirmative.

"I will get my revenge and succeed in my original plan after all," she sneered, more to herself than the demons around her.

"We will proceed immediately," she announced.

"My Queen…" Zayd interrupted.

"What!" she snapped.

"How do you plan on taking him?" he queried.

"The house is heavily guarded. The majority of the family is there everyday," Kassen added.

"With that much power, it would almost be suicide," Sabien finished.

"We will wait until the Charmed Ones are gone. And you will lure the father and Uncle out, leaving me with the boy," she answered as if they were discussing the weather.

"How will you make him go willingly?" Kaasen asked in regards to Matt.

"I will worry about luring the boy. You do as you are instructed if you wish not to meet your demise," she snarled. Just then, the Seer rounded the corner, nearly having a heart attack at seeing Elza in the flesh after nearly two decades.

"My old friend," Elza simpered silkily as she moved towards the decrepit woman. The Seer took a deep breath.

"Elza," she murmured, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Tell me Seer. Tell me I'm going to succeed," Elza murmured, circling the creature.

"I…you will succeed," the Seer resigned herself to lie. With that the darklighter swept from the cavern, a broad smile on her face.

"She's so confident," Kaasen murmured, shaking his head.

"You were not telling the truth to her, were you Seer?" Zayd spat. She wearily shook her head.

"Why? Why did you lie?" he pressed, a fireball beginning to form in his hand.

"I would rather die by forces of good than by her wrath," the Seer answered.

"She never listens t me anyways," she continued.

"When her daughter left, she was sure she would return. She did but not to stay. To confirm her indefinite absence. Her own fate…she wouldn't believe me then," the Seer finished with a sigh and turned to leave.

"So why should this time be any different. She is doomed to fail. Not to put a damper on your plans or anything," she called with a soft cackle before disappearing. The three demons shared a look of fear at the Seer's words. She may be old but she was wise and her predictions were almost always accurate. If she was correct, they would have to work harder than they had anticipated to see their plans to fruition.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tightrope Walker

A day had passed since Jake and Kenzie had reentered the Halliwells' lives. Kenzie had slept on the couch, Jake resigning himself to a blow up mattress in his brother's room. At the moment, the extended family was all crammed into the kitchen eating breakfast. Paige reached over Henry's arm to grab the sugar, dumping several spoonfuls into her coffee before placing a lid on and summoning her coat.

"I hate to eat and run but I'm running late," Paige announced. Over the past few years, she'd taken up working at a local battered women's shelter.

"I need to head out myself," Henry added, bidding the family goodbye.

Shortly everyone else had finished and was aiding Piper in doing the dishes. Coop excused himself as did Leo. That left Matt, Jake, Chris, Kenzie, Piper and Phoebe to finish cleaning up.

"Don't you have school?" Piper addressed Matt as she dried her hands with a dish rag.

"I called him in sick," Chris answered, exchanging a wink with both of his sons. Piper gave him one of her annoyed mother looks.

"What! They deserve to spend some more time together," Chris protested.

"I didn't say anything," Piper mumbled and hung the rag on the inside of the sink cabinet.

"Shit," Phoebe cursed.

"What's your problem?" Piper griped.

"I just remembered I have a meeting with Elise and I'm late," Phoebe called as she sprinted out of the Manor.

"What is it with people being late today?" Piper murmured.

"Aren't you late too, Mom?" Chris proposed.

"No," she snapped.

"Are you trying to kick me out of my own house, Christopher?" she queried, causing both Matt and Jake to snicker behind their hands. She never used his full first name.

"Of course not. I was just being concerned," Chris retorted.

"Yeah, sure," she grumbled as she searched around for her car keys and purse.

"I'm catering a convention so I'll be home late," she called as the front door shut. The family of four looked at each other and lapsed into silence. Finally Kenzie spoke.

"Aren't you going to work?" she asked Chris.

"Not today," Chris answered.

"What! Mr. Workaholic is taking a day off. Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming," Matt joked.

"Alright, that's enough. Why don't you two bond," Chris ordered, shooing the twins out of the kitchen.

He turned to face Kenzie and bent down to kiss her. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few more kisses were exchanged, they pulled away.

"I've missed you," he breathed, smoothing a dark lock that had fallen against her cheek.

"I've never stopped watching over you," she murmured back and led him into the sitting room. Her eyes fell on the urn.

"And I never stopped looking after you either," he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I see that," she said with a laugh.

Upstairs Matt and Jake were seated on orbs. Neither said a word as they held hands. Jake took in a breath as his eyes opened. Matt mirrored his gesture and they smiled at each other. The orbs beneath had not changed from their mixture all those years ago.

"It's so nice to feel whole again," Matt breathed.

"Yeah it is," Jake agreed.

"Do you remember right before it happened?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Sort of. I know it hurt after," Matt answered.

"Maybe it won't hurt so much now," Jake proposed.

"You really want to try?" Matt asked, looking skeptically.

"Why not?" Jake answered.

"If you're sure," Matt muttered.

"What's the issue? We did it all the time," Jake shot, growing frustrated with his other half.

"But the last time we did it, five minutes later I find your sorry ass dead," Matt snapped back.

"Look, I swear I'm not going anywhere this time," Jake promised, giving his brother a sincere look.

Matt let out a slow breath. "Ok," he answered and got to his feet, the orbs supporting him as if they were a solid mass. Jake rose as well.

"Ready?" Jake inquired and Matt nodded.

They moved closer and as they wrapped their arms around each other, they miraculously melted into one being. They looked out through a shared pair eyes yet from their own perspective. They stayed like that, connected as one body for what could be described as an eternity before they finally separated. For the first time ever, it did not hurt. Jake smiled wildly at his twin once they had resumed separate bodies.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt," he said, slapping his brother on the arm.

"So what, you're a psychic now?" Matt joked, hitting his brother back.

Far below them, Elza was pacing back and forth impatiently. Kaasen appeared before her, catching her off guard.

"Don't do that!" she snapped irritably.

"My apologies my Queen," he murmured.

"The Charmed Ones are gone from the Manor," he reported.

"What of the father and Uncle?" she inquired.

"The Uncle is not there. The father remains. He will not be a challenge," Kaasen assured her.

"Sabien! Zayd" she shrieked. The two demons materialized in the cave.

"Yes you Majesty?" Zayd answered.

"It is time," she informed the trio.

"Do you have the spell?" she addressed Sabien.

"Yes," he replied, holding up a slip of crinkled paper. It had taken much maneuvering and skill for him to obtain the spell from the Manor.

"Good," she sneered.

"Go! You will alert me when you have dealt with the father," she ordered, pointing at Kaasen. Without a word the demons shimmered away.

Back at the Manor, Kenzie and Chris were curled up on the couch,, simply enjoying the other's company. Sabien and Zayd shimmered into the kitchen, looking around. They the hall by the stairs, hoping to take Chris by surprise. Just as the pair entered the living room, the hair on the back of Chris' neck pricked up and he turned to see the two demons.

"Get down," he ordered, pushing Kenzie down out of view.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris shot, starting to raise his hand to send either of them flying into a wall.

Neither demon answered. Instead, Zayd sent an energy ball straight at Chris. He managed to deflect it at the wall, leaving a large gouge. Before he had time to react, Sabien sent another ball at him. He dove out of the way just in time.

"This is fucking ridiculous," he grumbled as he moved towards the couch.

"Who are these guys?" Kenzie asked to which Chris shrugged just as another fireball went hurtling over their heads.

Kaasen shimmered in and surveyed the scene. His brethren had the situation under control. He disappeared again to inform Elza she was free to proceed. He escorted her back to that he would be available to call off Zayd and Sabien. Elza found the door to the twins' room shut and she thrust it open. Matt and Jake were throwing a football back and forth.

"Five all-time best…" Jake trailed off as he saw Elza standing there. He shot up and began to move closer to his brother.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked, a bit shocked at seeing both of them.

"I don't know who you are but you're about to get your ass vanquished," Jake spat. Elza narrowed her eyes at Jake. She had to be sure to get the right one. With a evil grin she send an arrow hurtling at Matt. Jake's eyes widened and he lunged at his brother, the arrow lodging in his shoulder.

"Jake!" Matt cried, reaching to pull the arrow out.

"No! Just get the hell out of here," Jake spat as the poison began to take effect.

"I'm not leaving you here you dumbass," Matt shot back.

"I'm you're whitelighter moron. So let me fucking protect you," Jake hissed. Elza had heard enough. She reached forward, grabbing Matt around the arm and black orbing out. Kaasen stepped away from the doorway and shimmered downstairs. He caught Zayd and Sabien's attention and the three shimmered out.

"The boys!" Kenzie cried and they orbed upstairs. They found Jake lying on the ground, his breathing shallow.

Chris pulled the arrow out and began to heal the wound. The wound healed quickly and Jake was soon sitting up, looking around wildly.

"She took him!" he exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes.

"Who? Who took him?" Chris pressed.

"I don't know. Some woman…she…she black orbed," he mumbled, trying to recall the details through his foggy memory.

"No," Kenzie squeaked, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"You don't think?" Chris questioned, his thought process starting to coincide with hers.

"What!" Jake whined.

"We have to find him," was all Chris said.

"Who is she?" Jake pressed.

"My mother," Kenzie answered in a hushed voice.

"Who we vanquished sixteen years ago," Chris added.

"So she's the new evil," Jake murmured.

In the Underworld, Elza shoved Matt against a wall, causing him to slide to the ground. He groaned as his head connected with the hard stone. He opened his eyes slowly and as his vision cleared he saw Elza staring expectantly at him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Give me the spell," she ordered and the slip of paper was handed to her.

Matt's eyes went wide and he tried to orb but found he couldn't. They must have put up wards to keep him there. He only hoped they were not going to kill him. At that moment Elza began to incant the spell.

_In this time and in this hour__  
__I call upon his darkest power__  
__Side with me against the light__  
__For the darkness forever fight_

Matt's body jerked violently as the spell took hold, only to subside shortly thereafter. He gazed up at Elza expectantly. Somewhere else a painful scream echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Laid Plans of the Dead and Dying

In the Manor Jake cried out in pain. His hands immediately went to his head, his knees giving way beneath him. He was shaking violently and then suddenly it stopped. He slumped over against a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Kenzie asked, taking his head in her hands.

"I…I don't know," Jake answered weakly.

"Shit that hurt," he whined as he gingerly got to his feet.

"We need to find Matt before it's too late," he said, his voice stronger this time.

"Go check the book. I'm going to start calling people," Chris informed them.

"No, Dad. Don't bother them," Jake ordered.

"We can't take her. Not at least without Wyatt," Chris protested.

"Please, Dad. Just don't bother them," Jake insisted before disappearing in orbs.

"Do you think he's ok?" Kenzie asked anxiously.

"I don't know. If something's happened to Matt, Jake would know," Chris responded before heading upstairs to the attic. He found Jake standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, palms faced upwards. Chris knew better than to speak. After a good fifteen minutes, Jake opened his eyes and tears were spilling from the corners.

"What?" Chris asked, a lump in his throat.

"Can you sense him?" he pressed.

"No. Not with my whitelighter powers," Jake answered, dabbing at his eyes.

"Have you tried…you know…" his father trailed off. He wasn't sure exactly how to classify the twin bond between them.

"No," Jake said simply. He let out a breath and closed his eyes once more. His body when ram rod straight and he paled. Chris looked concerned, not knowing if this was normal. He finally regained the color in his skin and his eyes opened. He turned to face his father.

"I know where he is but he won't respond to me," he announced, sniffling.

"Well let's go. We have to save him," Chris exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you make a vanquishing potion?" Kenzie suggested from the doorway.

"We don't have time, Mom," Jake said.

"I'm going with you," she said, moving closer to the other two.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chris murmured in an effort to deter her.

"I'm already dead. She can't kill me again," Kenzie snapped.

"Fine. But can we please go before something really bad happens?" Jake begged. Taking hands the three disappeared in orbs.

In the Underworld, Matt stood before Elza. She was testing him. So far, he was passing with flying colors. He raised his hand and he telekinetically sent a demon hurtling into a wall. In the blink of an eye, the demon was burning in a fireball.

'Very good," Elza goaded. Just then the jingle of orbs was heard not too far off. Jake began to rush forward towards the cave he knew his brother was in when Chris stopped him.

"Be careful. You don't know what she might have done," Chris warned.

"I will," Jake whispered before walking into view. The footsteps caused Elza to turn around.

"Where'd you come from?" she shrieked.

"I thought I dealt with you," she snarled.

"I bounce back, bitch," he hissed.

"I've come for my brother," he announced, moving towards Matt. Reflectively Matt sent Jake flying into the wall behind him. Jake scrambled to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" he spat and charged his twin, tackling him to the ground. Chris and Kenzie watched from behind the protection of an outcropping.

"What has she done to him," Kenzie sobbed.

"Look at me!" Jake was shouting at his twin. Matt was trying his best to shove Jake off of him.

"I'm going to kill you," Matt growled.

"I've been there, done that. It's not that big a deal," Jake hissed, successfully managing to pin his brother's arms down.

"Listen to me. What ever shit she did to you. Let it go. She doesn't know you like I do. You're not evil," Jake lectured.

"That's what you think," Matt snickered before sending Jake flying. He instinctively orbed before hitting the wall again. He reappeared near his parents.

"She got to him," Kenzie gasped, trying to not let the tears spill from her eyes.

"He can fight it. I know he can," Chris muttered.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked his son.

"I think so. I don't know if it will work. We've never done it on the fly before. Or with only one of us willing," Jake responded. With that he moved back into the open.

"What are you talking about?" Kenzie whispered.

"You have messed with my family way to much lady," he called to Elza.

"You're really starting to bore me," she snapped, lazily sending an arrow his way. From his hidden position, Chris deflected it.

"And you're starting to piss me off," Jake spat back, sending her spinning in circles in the air.

"Put me down!" she howled, her arms flailing. After a few more rotations, Jake set her roughly on her feet. She turned to Matt, looking livid.

"Finish him," she ordered Matt. He began to walk towards his brother. Jake stood still, letting his other half get within range. When Matt had stopped moving, Jake made his move he took a slight running leap wrapping arms around his brother. Slowly, they started to fuse together, becoming one. All parties present stared in shock.

**'She means nothing Matt,' Jake's thoughts echoed in Matt's head. **

**'She said to kill you!' his brother protested. **

**'Who gives a shit what that bitch says. You're good Matt. Don't let her control you,' Jake responded. **

**'You seem so fucking sure,' Matt snapped. **

**'You're my brother jackass. We came from the same egg! Of course I know you're good. I just wish I'd known it about myself. Things would have been different,' Jake murmured. **

**'Please Matt. I came back to keep you safe and the Elders are going to beat my ass if I fail,' he pleaded. **

**Silence fell between them as a war raged in Matt's half their consciousness. He was slowly fighting the spell, breaking down its restraints until it was gone. **

**'I…Jake?' Matt asked quietly. **

**'Yeah?' **

**'If we get out of this alive, and in two bodies, remind me to thank you for saving my ass' Matt remarked. **

**'Sure thing.'**

They turned towards Elza, still as one being. Their eyes met, the twins' radiating pure hatred for her.

"You have no control over us," they spoke, their voices echoing in unison.

"What happened?" Kenzie breathed.

"I've never actually seen it happen. But they become one person," Chris explained in a hushed tone.

"What…what happened?" Elza babbled. She turned to the three demons who'd resurrected her.

"Don't just stand there. Be useful!" she bellowed. Before any of the three could make a move the twins' hands were outstretched and beams of bright white light shot out, vanquishing the demons on contact.

"Nice try," they said, laughing.

"If you want, we can give you a head start on running," Jake said, the voice less booming than before.

"Or if you want it quick, we're up for that too," Matt added.

Elza stared at them, unsure of how to handle this. They had just merged into one being. By their dialogue, she had deduced that her spell had not held. Why hadn't the spell kept hold on the boy? It was a spell of the Charmed Ones!

"We're waiting," the twins called, arms crossed.

Elza made a move to pull an arrow but they lifted one hand and the quiver was gone in a flurry of blue and white. They raised their other hand and a white beam shot out at her. She dodged in time but got a mouthful of gravel. This was impossible. Two beings in one body, acting both independently and synchronically.

"You will fail!" she shouted as she began to black orb in and out of the cave, causing the twins to send their beams around the cave.

"You're really trying our patience," they yelled as she rematerialized behind them.

"Then let me end it for you," she cackled. Before she could do or say anything more they had spun around and white beams were penetrating her like Swiss cheese. She finally exploded in a fiery wail. Chris and Kenzie slowly approached the twins. Without a second thought they suddenly became two, making Kenzie jump in fear.

"Matt," Chris addressed his son.

"I'm ok now, Dad. Jake did what he was supposed to. He saved me," Matt replied, hugging his father nonetheless.

"How...I don't understand," Kenzie babbled, staring at her two boys.

"I don't know how, but we've just been able to become one person," Jake answered.

"We've usually had to be meditating and both had to be willing to do it. But I guess Jake proved that doesn't have to be the case," Matt expounded, wrapping an arm around his twin.

"I really thought we'd lost you," she breathed, pulling Matt to her.

"Well, you might have if it hadn't been for Jake invading my body," Matt joked.

"Let's get out of here," Jake suggested and everyone gratefully nodded. They reappeared back at the Manor. Leo was just coming in the front door.

"Where've you guys been?" he asked.

"We found out what the new power was," Chris began.

"Great. What is it?" Piper called as she came in from the kitchen.

"I thought you were catering a convention," Chris retorted.

"I got someone else to do it," she replied.

'So about the new power," she pressed.

"We know something about it?" Paige asked, appearing in a swirl of blue and white.

"We defeated it," Matt and Jake said in unison. It made Chris and Kenzie chuckle lightly.

"You did?" Piper asked, skeptical.

"It was my mother," Kenzie informed them.

"How'd you defeat her?" Leo asked, leaning on the banister of the stairs.

"Well she sort of turned me evil," Matt answered.

"But I kind of kicked his butt and saved him," Jake added with a grin.

"More like invaded my personal space," Matt muttered.

"It's both our space moron," Jake snapped back.

"Ok, guys. Enough. The important thing is that she's gone and both of you are safe," Chris commanded.

"I'm hungry," Jake announced shortly thereafter.

"I'll call people to come over for dinner then," Piper answered and moved towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Piper. Why don't we go to the restaurant," Paige suggested.

"Paige…we're using the back room for the convention," Piper lied.

"Mom, there is no convention. What's going on," Chris asked, calling her out on her bluff.

"Oh, alright! I booked the back room at the restaurant for the whole family," Piper admitted.

"Great, let's go!" Jake and Matt exclaimed, jumping the last few stairs.

The rest of the family followed and in a matter of minutes and amongst several sets of orbs, the family met in the back parking lot of the restaurant. Piper led them around to the front and they were greeted by the host.

"Good evening. Your table is ready," he said and led the party of nineteen to the back room for a wonderful meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Matt woke the next morning in a serene state. Despite the past couple days' events, he was feeling pretty good. Of course, that could be directly related to the fact that he could now get a full night's sleep. He rolled over to find the mattress next to him empty. His brow knit together in curiosity as he threw the covers off. His feet padded down the hall and down the stairs. He found the kitchen empty as well as the living room. He found Piper ad Leo in the sun room.

"Where is everybody?" Matt asked.

"Your Dad is still asleep I think," Leo answered.

"Jake and Kenzie went for a walk. They should be back soon," Piper added, turning the page in the book she was reading.

As if on cue, the front door opened and closed. Two pair of footsteps moved through the house until they stopped in the sun room. Matt turned to see his brother and mother standing their, both looking slightly windswept.

"Morning," Matt greeted them.

"Morning," they replied.

"Anyone up for some breakfast?" Piper questioned, setting her book down and getting up. She didn't bother to wait for an answer as she knew they expected her to make something wonderful. She always happily obliged.

Half an hour Chris appeared, beckoned by the enticing smell of eggs, bacon and freshly brewed coffee. He gave everyone at the table a quick hug before taking a seat next to Leo.

"How is everyone doing today?" he asked, addressing the twins more than anyone else.

"We're fine," they answered in unison.

"I haven't had the urge to kill anyone, Dad. Don't worry," Matt said jokingly.

"Stop teasing your father," Piper ordered over her coffee mug.

"Sorry, Grandma," he murmured.

"It's fine Mom," Chris muttered at her.

The rest of the meal passed easily enough. Matt was again skipping school, much to Piper's disapproval.

"He's going to get behind," Piper reprimanded Chris.

"He'll catch up. Trust me, Mom. A few days off wont' screw him over," Chris argued. He'd ultimately won.

"I'll see everyone later," Leo called as he disappeared into the portal to Magic School. Piper was about to head out the door when Paige came bursting through the front door.

"Piper!" she called.

"In here," Piper answered from the kitchen.

"We have a problem," Paige announced.

"I'd say we do," Phoebe added, materializing in with Coop.

"Alright, what's going on?" Piper snapped.

"It's the Elders," Paige spat.

"What are they up to now?" Chris questioned.

"We're not sure. They showed up at the house," Phoebe answered her nephew.

"Our place too. They seemed kind of confused," Paige added.

"That doesn't surprise me," Piper grumbled.

"Were they looking for anything?" Kenzie piped from her seat at the table.

"Yes but they didn't say what," Phoebe answered, sounding annoyed. She was no doubt late for work.

"Speak of the devil," Jake hissed as a loud jingling resounded in the sun room. Three robed Elders entered the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Piper seethed.

"We're to collect you," one of them addressed Jake.

"Um, my Grandmother just asked you the question. So answer her," the whitelighter snapped.

"What do you mean collect him?" Chris asked, placing a hand on Jake's arm.

"The new power is no longer a threat," the second Elder explained.

"Yeah, we know that moron. We defeated her last night," Jake snarled.

"Easy," Kenzie whispered, placing her hand atop hers. The Elders suddenly realized she was present.

"She can't stay," the first Elder spoke.

'We know that," Piper retorted.

"But you're not taking my grandson away from me," she added defensively.

"We sent him to protect Matthew against the new power. He's fulfilled his task. It is time for him to return with us," the third expounded.

"I'm not leaving. You can't fucking make me go anywhere. You're not my parents," Jake howled.

"We're his parents and you're not taking him," Chris reiterated, moving now to stand between the Elder and his son.

"You have no choice," the Elder remarked calmly.

"Damn right I have a choice," Chris seethed, telekinetically levitating the Elder.

The other two Elders moved towards Chris to defend their brethren.

"Fuck you assholes," Jake cried sending one flying into a chair. Matt joined in and sent the other flying into the banister.

"Guys!" Kenzie shouted, catching their attention.

"Put him down," she addressed Chris first.

Begrudgingly Chris set the Elder on his feet, but before glaring scathingly at him. As the Elder straightened his robes, Matt and Jake aided the Elders that they'd each sent flying.

"How dare you," the Elders accused all at once.

"Please, listen," Kenzie called, her voice booming. They turned to face her.

"I know I have to leave. You think I've overstayed my welcome," she began, holding her hand up to Chris and Piper so she could continue uninterrupted.

"So I'm willing to go, if you let Jake stay," she negotiated.

"That's not a compromise," the first Elder shot.

"I wasn't done yet," she said, trying to maintain her temper.

"They can't just summon whenever they want. There has to be a recognizable emergency," she proposed.

The Elders turned their back to the Halliwells and formed a tight circle. Whispering drifted from the trio as they weighed the pros and cons of Kenzie's proposal. After an agonizing few minutes the broke and faced the family.

"That is acceptable," the second Elder announced, preparing the send her back to the ghostly plane.

"Hey Mister!" Piper called, batting his hands away.

"We get to say goodbye first," she snapped, actually shoving the higher being out of her way.

"It was good to see you," Piper whispered, fighting back tears.

"It was good to see you too. Let's hope there's some dire emergency where my expertise is needed," Kenzie joked back. She hugged Phoebe and Paige and Coop before facing her three boys.

"I'm going to miss you," she sniffed, kissing Chris on the lips and hugging him tight. She had always been selfishly glad he's never married. She liked to think he was her's forever. She moved to Matt.

"I'm so proud of you. Be good and don't fight too much with him," she ordered, kissing his cheek, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I will Mom. It was great to see you. We'll see you again soon," he murmured with a tearful wink. She had to laugh.

"My baby boy," she breathed, finally coming to Jake.

"Mom, seriously. I'm sixteen," Jake muttered, redness filling his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I'm going to be so lonely without you keeping me company. But this is where you need to be," she breathed, holding him the tightest.

"I'm going to miss you too Mom. But you're right, I need to be here. It's where I belong," he murmured back, squeezing her in a tight bear hug.

"It's time," the third Elder announced and all but dragged Kenzie away from Jake.

"Fucking Mr. Killjoy," Jake snapped at the Elder, flipping him off.

The Elder stared at Jake, quite offended by the gesture. He didn't know why the boy was being so rude. As Paige watched the confrontation, she had the urge to deck the Elder closet to her. Not just because they had tried to break up their family, again but all of the pent up frustration they'd left the Charmed Ones with over the years.

"Look, just get out of my house," Piper ordered crossly.

Two of the Elders merely nodded, waving their hands over Kenzie and she disappeared and disappeared themselves. The remaining Elder stared angrily at Jake. He took a step forward and slapped the teen across the face. Chris' eyes went wide as Jake stumbled back a few steps.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Chris howled and sent the Elder flying into the sun room, colliding with a whicker chair. He rushed in and grabbed the man by the robes and punched him.

"You fucking psycho! Don't you ever come near my sons again or I swear I'll charbroil your ass!" the thirty-one year old snarled, releasing the man's robes.

"He had no right to speak so rudely," the Elder managed as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"If you people weren't so fucking hell bent on making our family's lives hell for your own sadistic pleasure, he wouldn't have to," Chris growled before walking away.

"Now get out of here before I sic the power of my sons on your pathetic ass," he ordered, a menacing look in his eye. With that the Elder disappeared.

"I really hate them," Chris muttered, picking up his cold mug of coffee.

"We all do but hopefully they'll leave us alone," Phoebe remarked, acknowledging her nephew's display of paternal instincts.

"If only Wyatt had been here. He would have been right there with me," Chris mused.

"Well now that our morning drama is over, I'm going to work," Piper announced.

"And don't drink that," she told Chris.

"See you tonight, Mom," Chris called, waving her off. Paige bid them a good day and orbed away. Phoebe and Coop followed suit, leaving Chris and the twins.

"So what happens now?" Matt asked, leaning on the back of his chair.

"We start a new chapter in our lives," Jake said, smiling at his twin. A new era had dawned in the history of the Halliwell line.


End file.
